A Long Night
by Demon Blade Crimson Sakura
Summary: What happens when Sui-Feng is assigned to the human world and stays with Ichigo Kurosaki? Lemons, Lemons happen.


"What the hell do you mean?" Ichigo asked defiantly.

"Haven't I already told you, the Sōtaichō has ordered me and a few other Captains to stay here in the human world for a while to handle the Fullbringer situation. I will be staying here at your residence." Sui-Feng stated nonchalantly.

"I already sent everyone else away, and besides there's no room for you here." Ichigo said attempting to get the second division Captain to leave his home.

"Nonsense, didn't Kuchiki Rukia stay here during her time in the Human Wolrd? Now, I'm done talking about this. I've already decided; now show me where I'll be sleeping." Sui-Feng stated as she brushed past Ichigo.

"Oi, wait." Ichigo said as he tried to stop her from proceeding further into the house.

"Ichigo, who do ya have here?" Isshin Kurosaki said as he came bursting around the corner.

"Don't play dumb, Isshin, though it has been a while. Have you forgotten my face?" The second division captain said as she inspected their home.

"Of course not. What brings you here Sui-Feng-chan?"

"Yamamoto Sōtaichō has assigned some Captains here for a little while. I'll be staying here. I'll require food, lodging, and a place to bathe, understood?" Sui-Feng said demandingly.

"Man, you're as stiff as ever I see. But, that's fine, we can fix you a palette in Yuzu's room, and I'm sure she has an outfit or two you can fit."

"Wait, dad-." Ichigo began to protest.

"Shut up, Kurosaki Ichigo, it's been decided." Sui-Feng said with the ferocity that normally resided in her tone.

"Whatever, do what you please." Ichigo said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, after soaking in the tub, decided that it was about time for him to get out and go to bed. As he got out he saw Sui-Feng enter the bathroom.<p>

"W-w-what the hell are you doing in here." Ichigo spat out nervously at the site of the petite woman.

"What does it look like. I need to take a bath and the other one is down for repair." Sui-Feng replied calmly.

"I'm in here right now, wait your turn!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Shut up, you're noisy. Is it because your embarrassed that I'm seeing you naked? In the Onmiskitido we shower together all the time, and besides there's no need to be embarrassed. Your actually one of the bigger men I've seen."

Ichigo's face flushed with red and he quickly grabbed a towel and tried to cover up his manhood. "Get the hell out of here." Ichigo demanded, still blushing.

"What, you're still talking about that?" Sui-Feng said as she began to take off her shirt seemingly ignoring him.

"W-wait, what do you think you're doing." Ichigo said now burning red in the face.

"What does it look like. I'm just taking off my shirt, I can't bathe with it on." Sui-Feng said as the shirt hit the floor revealing her small, but perky breasts.

"Just wait till i'm out of here." Ichigo said covering his eyes.

"What are you acting so shy for, don't tell me you've never seen a naked woman before." She said mockingly.

_Well, once when Yoruichi-san flashed __me_. Ichigo thought to himself, but he couldn't tell her that. "Of course I have," Ichigo spouted out proudly.

Liar. I can tell a shy boy when I see one. Sui-Feng said as she moved towards him.

"Would you just get out!" Ichigo said as he backed away from her until he hit a wall.

"Is that what you really want? I couldn't tell by that thing looking at me through your towel." Sui-Feng said pointing towards Ichigo's member which was now showing slightly through a slit in the towel.

Sui-Feng then got down on her knees and grabbed his cock in one hand and started to stroke it slowly.

"What are you doing Sui-Feng?" Ichigo asked as he tried to fight back the pleasure that spread through his body.

"You talk too much Ichigo, just sit back and relax." She then placed his now fully erect member into her mouth. Chills began to go down Ichigo's spine as Sui-Feng played with Ichigo's cock with her tongue.

She then pulled his member out of her mouth. "You like it don't you Ichigo."

"Yea." Ichigo said huskily.

Sui-Feng smiled and stuck his cock back in her mouth and began sucking. Ichigo put his hand behind her head and started to force his cock in roughly. Sui-Feng then began to deep throat his cock and Ichigo felt as if he was finished.

"S-Sui-Feng… I…I think I'm gonna cum." But Sui-Feng payed him no mind. He soon released all of his cum into her mouth, and when her mouth was so full that she couldn't drink anymore it dripped down the sides of her mouth.

"We're far from over, Ichigo." She said as she pulled him down to the ground and layed on her back. "It's your turn, Ichigo." Sui-Feng said as she pulled his head towards her wet slot. Seeing it made Ichigo's cock begin to throb and grow hard all over again. Ichigo stuck two fingers inside of her and played around and Sui-Feng moaned in pleasure as her pussy grew wetter and wetter. "Your tongue, your tongue, please." Sui-Feng begged and Ichigo obliged her. He stuck his long tongue deep in the captain's pussy and moved it around as he pinched her nipples. He stuck his tongue in deeper and harder and Sui-Feng could feel herself about to climax.

"No, not yet." Sui-Feng said as she pushed his head away. "I want to do something else. Stick it in, Ichigo." Sui-Feng said as she bent her head to the ground and lifted her ass in the air and swayed her ass back in forth. Ichigo played around with the entrance of her ass as if he was inspecting it. "Hurry, Kurosaki Ichigo." Sui-Feng said when she got tired of waiting, and Ichigo stuck his cock in so deep that he heard her yelp slightly.

"You're too big, it hurts." Sui-Feng stated, but Ichigo didn't appear to be hearing her. He was feeling far too much pleasure to notice anything she said. He then begin to pound her harder and harder and her knees gave out on her. Her legs spread and her pussy was touching the cold ground and Ichigo didn't stop to prop her back up. He simply pushed himself in deeper and deeper until Sui-Feng screamed out in pain and ecstasy.

Ichigo then pulled out of her and began to pant heavily. He was tired. "What are you doing? Do you think you can take a break. Not until I'm finished." Sui-Feng stated as she turned over on the floor and spread her legs revealing her pussy to him again. "I want you to fuck me Ichigo" Sui-Feng demanded.

"Yea." Ichigo responded with confidence. "But not like that." Ichigo told her.

"What do you me-" but before she could finish her sentence he had picked her up and pressed her front side against the bathroom window, and her nipples touched the cold glass.

"What're you do-"

"Shhhh" Ichigo interrupted. "Let's have some fun."

Ichigo then pushed his cock roughly into Sui-Feng's pussy and began to thrust back and forth.

"Yes, faster." Sui-Feng screamed out, and Ichigo started to speed up as he grabbed one of Sui-Feng's leg and held it up. "Just like that, go harder!" she begged him and he used his free hand to finger her as he thrusted in deeper and deeper. "Yes, yes, yes, don't stop Ichigo." Sui-Feng yelled.

"Ichigo, I'm cumming."Sui-Feng yelled at him.

"Me too." He said huskily.

"Finish inside me!" she shouted and Ichigo gave her a couple of more thrusts before he came and his cum spread all throughout her. Sui-Feng came as well and when she finished he put her own the ground and she layed there exhausted.

"How was your first time, Ichigo?" Sui-Feng said mockingly to the boy.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled back at her. At that time Isshin burst into the bathroom to see what all the yelling was about.

"D-dad I-"

"Shut up Ichigo." Isshin interrupted as he pulled down his pants and let his 10inch cock hang freely.

"I hope you can go again, Sui-Feng, because I have a long night planned for you."


End file.
